Operation Celebration
by SMK KMS
Summary: Just my version of how Christmas 1987 might have transpired. Mystery marriage is still a mystery-but not for long if Lee has anything to say about it!


Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N With the holiday approaching, I just had to share my version of events surrounding Christmas 1987. Hope you enjoy! A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

He had never been good at celebrating Christmas. In fact after his parents had died, Christmas was just another day on the calendar to Lee Stetson. His uncle had merely given him money to pick out his own gifts, and a holiday dinner spent in the base's mess hall with hundreds of other guys wasn't exactly awe-inspiring. He was perfectly happy passing the holiday with a bowl of chips and guacamole, a bottle of champagne, and the TV tuned to a football game.

When Amanda King had steam-rolled her way into his life, she had tried to change his way of thinking about the holidays. Hell, she had invited him to Thanksgiving dinner when they had only known one another for a few days. Even last Christmas he had been reluctant to be a part of the West/King family celebration—and he and Amanda were engaged! Of course the fact that no one knew of the engagement kind of put an awkward spin on things, but even so . . .

This Christmas, however, would be different he silently vowed to himself. Ever since California, Dotty had been subtly trying to push the two of them together. She had even been so bold as to suggest possible wedding dates and venues—all under her breath, of course. His relationship with the boys, while tentative at the beginning, had slowly become one of mutual trust and friendship. While they didn't know he was their stepfather, they certainly looked to him for advice and male companionship. A real rapport had developed, much to his surprise. He had a strong suspicion that they would be more than happy to have him in a more permanent role in their lives.

As for Amanda . . . well . . . the mystery marriage had definitely been taking its toll on her in the past few months. It was becoming increasingly difficult to find time to be just Mrs. Stetson. Between work, the boys, and Dotty, the two of them hadn't spent more than a night or two together as husband and wife in over two months.

All this desperately needed to change, and he had just the plan to accomplish it. If that plan just happened to make everyone in the family happy, then so much the better.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

He saw his first opening when Amanda informed him that she had made plans to take the boys Christmas shopping on Saturday. While he pretended to be upset that she couldn't spend time with him, he was secretly plotting away.

When Amanda headed down to the bullpen to check on something with Billy and Francine, he saw his opportunity. As he punched the familiar number into the phone, he finally left his enthusiasm show with a big grin on his face.

"Hello, Dotty? . . . Yes, it's Lee. I was wondering if you might do me the honor of having lunch with me on Saturday? . . . Yes, I know Amanda and the boys are going out to finish their shopping. I thought it might be nice for the two of us to spend a little time together . . . okay . . . yes, I definitely agree—Amanda doesn't need to know . . . how does 12:30 sound, hmmm? . . . okay, I'll pick you up then. Bye."

Step one of OPERATION CELEBRATION was underway.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As they were finishing up dinner later that night, Lee announced that he was going to help the boys with the dishes. While he had become quite a regular fixture at the dinner table, the proffered help with cleanup was unusual. Although the boys suspected that something was up, they weren't about to turn down the assistance.

Amanda just looked at her boys—all three of them. Like Phillip and Jaime, she knew something was up but headed off to the family room to work on addressing her Christmas cards. She would find out sooner or later what was going on . . . she always did!

Once he was sure Amanda was engrossed in her card list and the boys had started running the dishwater, he began.

"What do you say to a little Christmas shopping tomorrow after school? . . . maybe pick up a little something special for your mom from just us men? I was thinking we could leave right from school, hit the mall, and be home in time for dinner. It's Friday, so you shouldn't have any pressing homework."

"Gee, Lee, that sounds great," responded Jaime.

"But we're a little short on cash," grinned Phillip as he poked Jaime in the ribs.

"That's nothing new," Lee laughed. "I just need some help selecting something for your mom . . . and both your finances need a little boost. So what do you say? I'll tell your mom that we're going to the gym to shoot some hoops. We can't have her thinking that we actually made plans to go shopping, now can we?"

"Pick us up at school in the 'Vette, and you have a deal," said Phillip as he extended a suds-covered hand to him to seal the deal.

All three grinned at their clandestine scheming.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As Amanda walked Lee to his car later that evening, he decided to verify his plans with her.

"Amanda, the boys really want to practice their basketball skills, so I thought I'd pick them up and take them by my gym, get them guest passes for the afternoon, and work with them right after school tomorrow. We'll be home in time for dinner . . . if it's okay with you." He punctuated his request with a quick kiss and the famous Stetson dimpled smile.

"That's fine, Sweetheart. I know the boys will love it," she said as she kissed him back. "I'll have dinner ready for when you get back."

As Lee pulled the 'Vette away from the curb, he grinned to himself. Step two had begun.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The boys were waiting at the curb for Lee the next day after school. As they climbed into the 'Vette, they made sure to wave and yell goodbye to all their buddies. After all, if their mom's boyfriend just happened to have the coolest car in Arlington, why shouldn't they make sure everyone saw them in it!

Lee's nervousness increased the closer they got to the mall. As he pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine, he turned to Phillip and Jaime with a tentative grin.

"Now we still have plenty of shopping to do today, fellas, but I wanted to show you what I've already bought for your mom. I can return it if you don't approve," he quickly added.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box . . . the one he had retrieved from the secret spot in his bureau drawer earlier in the afternoon.

As soon as Phillip saw the box, his entire face lit up. Unless he missed his guess, it contained an engagement ring. Before Lee could even open it to show him the contents, he launched himself across the car's console, giving Lee a huge hug.

"Welcome to the family," he practically screamed.

Seeing his chance for a little fun, Lee pulled back with a startled look on his face. "Ahh . . . I don't know what you think is in this box, Phillip, but it's just a pair of earrings that I thought would look terrific on your mom."

This time it was Jaime who screamed from the back seat. "What . . . just earrings! Lee, don't you think it's about time you and mom get engaged? We can tell you really love one another—even without all the mushy stuff we have to put up with. When two people love each other as much as you and mom do, don't you think they should get married?"

"Yeah . . . don't you think so?" pleaded Phillip.

"Well, if you really think I should take these earrings back . . . But I just don't know . . . getting engaged is an awfully big step." He paused and opened the box, showing the engagement ring to both boys.

This time it was Jaime who got him in a strangle hold from the back seat while both screamed so loud he thought his eardrums would burst.

"So I take it this means I have your permission to marry your mom?" he asked with a huge smile and a gleam in his eyes . . . eyes that were just a tad bit moist from the emotion of the whole scene.

"Yes!" "Of course!" shouted both boys at once.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's go do some Christmas shopping." Lee closed the ring box and gently placed it back in his pocket. He would have to be sure to return in to its normal spot so that Amanda didn't get suspicious. Which reminded him . . . "You know that you can't say anything about this to anyone, don't you? I kind of figured I'd pop the question after everyone had opened their presents on Christmas Eve."

"We know, Lee. Your secret's safe with us," Phillip declared as he shook Lee's hand. Jaime followed suit, and the three headed into the mall.

After some debate, the boys had agreed on a matching sweater set for their mom. As Lee had accurately predicted, their meager savings only covered about half the price, but he was more than happy to underwrite their purchase. They even took it to the department store's gift wrap counter so that it was suitably wrapped. All three knew there wasn't enough tape in the county for them to attempt the chore!

As they were passing one of the jewelry stores, Jaime just stopped and stared at the display window.

"What are you looking at, wormbrain?" asked his brother.

"Don't call your brother wormbrain," admonished Lee, then leaned in for a closer look at what had caught Jaime's eye.

"I'm looking at something that I know Grandma would love," Jaime replied as he stuck his tongue out at his brother. "But we'd have to save up for ten years to afford it," he said with a sigh.

Lee knew that the boys would be shopping for Dotty tomorrow, but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious. "Hey, fellas, why don't you go on over to the food court and grab a snack, hmmm? I just want to find a phone and check in with work. I'll only be a few minutes. Just get me a soda, okay?" he said as he handed Phillip a $10.

"Sure, Lee. See you in a few."

Once the boys were out of sight, he tentatively entered the jewelry store. Maybe his problem of what to get Dotty had been solved.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Amanda was as good as her word, and dinner was ready and waiting for them when they arrived at 4247 Maplewood. While all three supposed basketball players were suspiciously lacking in sweat, Amanda just smiled to herself. She knew her handsome husband was up to something, and the boys were just along for the ride, no doubt. This time of the year, however, she knew better than to press for answers. Everything would eventually be revealed.

Everyone dug in to their bowls of her world-class chili, and conversation quickly turned to the upcoming holidays. The adults were anxious to finish their shopping, and the boys were just as anxious to figure out their mom's new hiding place.

"Boys . . . will you please stop trying to get clues out of me. I am not going to tell you where your presents are hidden. And forget trying to weasel it out of your grandma; she doesn't even know! Besides, don't you want to be surprised?"

"Oh, you're gonna be surprised this year alright," mumbled Jaime under his breath. That comment earned him a swift kick under the table from his brother and a glaring look from Lee. Luckily Amanda was oblivious to the exchange, as she was still upset that the boys had been snooping again.

"Boys, cut your mom and grandma a break, would you," admonished Lee. "I'm sure everyone here would like to have a few surprises at the holiday. You know, I used to give everyone I knew a scarf for Christmas . . . kind of took the fun out of opening presents, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Sweetheart, it did. You have to admit, you've come a long way in the past few years."

"No scarves this year, I promise," he said with a grin and a quick, discreet wink to each of the boys.

OPERATION CELEBRATION was shaping up quite nicely, he thought to himself.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee arrived at exactly 12:30 the following day for his luncheon date with Dotty. As he was helping her on with her coat, she reminded him of their agreement. "I didn't say a word to Amanda, you know. I just knew when you called and scheduled this for when she was busy with the boys that we should keep it a secret. I'm so glad you agreed."

What she didn't realize is that he had been about to tell her of the secret nature when she had suggested it herself.

"Well, this is the season for secrets," he confirmed with his megawatt smile. "Shall we?"

He ushered her to the waiting 'Vette and helped her get seated before he rounded the car and took his seat behind the wheel. "I hope The Blue Fox is okay."

"Oh, Lee, The Blue Fox is more than okay. I really don't need anything near as extravagant, you know."

"I know, but it's not often that I get to spend time with just you."

"Well, it is much appreciated," she said with a smile.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As the maître d led them to their table, he couldn't help but notice that Dotty's eyes had gotten quite big. The Blue Fox certainly was living up to its reputation; the holiday atmosphere was simply enchanting.

Ever the gentleman, Lee held her chair and helped her settle herself before taking his seat. He quickly proceeded to order a bottle of the best wine before looking over his menu.

He caught Dotty glancing over her menu at him and shaking her head. He knew she was enjoying herself. But he also knew she was puzzled at the invitation. Well . . . he wouldn't keep her in suspense much longer. Now if only the damn butterflies in his stomach would settle!

The wine was delivered and approved, and their orders were placed. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Lee cleared his throat.

"Dotty, I want you to know that I love your daughter with all my heart. She means the world to me, and I would very much like to be able to call her my wife. Before I can do that, however, I would like to ask for your permission and blessing."

"Oh, Lee . . . you most certainly have both. I couldn't be happier for you and Amanda. I know you love her; I see it in the way your eyes just light up when she comes into the room. And I'm sure Amanda feels the same. She just glows when she's with you. Between you and me, she never had that glow with Joe. He's a wonderful man, but the spark just wasn't there, if you know what I mean. I'm sure that Carl is looking down on the two of you and that he's just as delighted as I am to welcome you to the family. Oh . . . speaking of family . . . don't you think you should check with Phillip and Jaime, too? After all, they should have some say in this . . . although I can't imagine them not being positively thrilled at the thought of having you as a permanent part of their lives." It was easy to see where Amanda got her ability to ramble.

"Already done," Lee assured her. "We had a little talk yesterday—even showed them the ring. They were ecstatic! I told them not to say a word to anyone. As I told them, I thought I'd pop the question after everyone finishes opening the presents on Christmas Eve. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds absolutely lovely. I know Jaime will have his camera handy anyway, but you might want to clue him in to snap some candid pictures."

"Certainly . . . I just hope Amanda doesn't faint," he replied with a chuckle.

With perfect timing, the waiter delivered their meals, and the conversation turned to the upcoming holidays. They had both decided that wedding talk needed to wait until the bride-to-be could be included!

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As they pulled up to the curb on Maplewood later that afternoon, Dotty leaned over and gently kissed Lee's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For loving my daughter. And for loving her family enough to include them . . . us . . . in your plans."

"Well, thank you for permitting me to love your daughter . . . and the rest of her family. You know my uncle, the Colonel, would skin me alive if he knew I had proposed to any woman without getting her family's blessing first. That's just the way I was brought up," he said with a grin. Little did Dotty—let alone the Colonel—know that he had indeed done just that well over a year ago. Well, not that his first proposal had been a mistake, but he was bound and determined to do it right this time.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The next two weeks flew by in a whirlwind of holiday activity. Luckily things at work were quiet. The worst threat in that whole entire time was a slightly tipsy Beaman at the office party; Francine actually had to handcuff him to the copy machine to get him to leave her alone! Leatherneck had finally taken pity on him and picked the lock when Ragmop had begun his task of cleaning up the festivities.

Lee had paid a few more trips to the mall, but these were solitary ventures. After all, a spy of his caliber was entitled to a few secrets.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

After a wonderful meal, everyone headed to the den for the opening of presents on Christmas Eve. Lee just smiled as he looked out over his family from his perch on the arm of Amanda's chair. Just a little bit longer, he thought to himself as the boys began handing out the presents from under the tree.

Everyone began taking turns opening their goodies, and the appropriate "ooh's and aah's" were uttered. When Amanda opened her sweater set, she couldn't contain her delight. Getting up to give the boys each a hug and kiss, she couldn't help but include Lee. She knew what the set had probably cost . . . just as she knew that he had most certainly helped the boys with their finances!

As the boys began clearing the wrapping paper from the floor, the butterflies started in Lee's stomach. He knew they had talked about going public with their marriage, but they really hadn't decided on a time or place. All he knew was that he was damn tired of going home alone to his empty apartment and his lonely bed, and he knew his wife felt the same way.

"Hey, everyone, can you all just sit down for a moment? I think there are a few more presents here." He reached behind Amanda's chair and grabbed the bag he had secreted there earlier.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to get the boys anything," she started.

"And who said this contains anything for the boys," he interrupted. "It just so happens that the first box in here is actually something for you." He gave a quick wink to Jaime, who picked up the camera with a wide grin.

"Now the rest of the family knows what's in this package, as they were asked to approve it a few weeks ago. I really wanted to make sure I got it right." All three heads nodded in agreement.

"Amanda, you are the best, bravest, smartest, most beautiful woman I have ever known." Amanda's eyes got big and tears began to form. She knew those words . . . words she would never forget hearing over a year ago when they were being held captive by Birol.

"I love you," she uttered.

Lee quickly dropped to one knee. "Then will you stand with me and declare our love to the world . . . become my wife before our family and friends? I want everyone to know how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." Only she would know why his _proposal_ was worded this way.

He pulled the familiar box out from behind his back and opened it as he held his breath.

"Well . . . I don't know . . . " she teased. "Did you say that everyone else approved of this weeks ago?" All three heads shook in unison.

"Then I guess I approve, too," she said with a huge smile. As Lee slipped the ring on her finger, he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, she whispered "Smooth move there, Stetson," in his ear.

"If you think that was smooth, just wait," he whispered back.

Jaime continued to snap pictures as Phillip and Dotty walked over to offer the couple their congratulations. Then Phillip took over the lens as Jaime did the same.

"Okay, boys . . . it's time for bed. I know you'll be up early in the morning to see what Santa brought, and your dad will be here at 10 to take you to Grandma and Grandpa King's. Wedding talk can wait for a few days."

"Wait just a minute there . . . I'm not done handing out presents," Lee said with an offended look on his face.

"Dotty, this is for you," he said as he handed her a small box . . . one that looked suspiciously similar to Amanda's.

Amanda curious glance was met with a quick wink.

Dotty quickly opened it. "Oh, Lee, it's gorgeous. How did you know I've wanted one of these for years?"

"A little birdie kind of gave it away the other week," he replied as he glanced at Jaime.

Dotty showed the _family_ ring to Amanda, then the boys. It contained the appropriate four birthstones, one each for Amanda, Phillip, Jaime, and Dotty.

"Since Amanda was getting a ring, I only thought it fitting that you get one, too," Lee added.

"I understand the opal, aquamarine, and topaz . . . and I'm not complaining, but you really didn't need to include my birthstone you know."

"I know. But while the emerald is your birthstone, it's also mine. I was kind of hoping you'd look at it both ways," Lee said with all the shyness of a little boy caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Of course! I forgot that your birthday is only a few days before mine. And I can certainly look at it as both! I know I said this a few weeks ago when you asked my permission to marry my daughter, but thank you for loving not just Amanda but all of us." She gave him a big hug and a kiss on both cheeks. It took a lot to make Lee blush, but he did just that at her display of affection.

"Boys, there's something here for both of you, too," Lee said as he regained his composure. "I'm not sure you'll appreciate the gift now, but I'm hoping you will when you're just a little older."

As he handed both boys their gifts, Amanda squeezed his hand. This was extremely hard for him, and he knew she was trying to reassure him that he was doing the right thing.

The boys opened their boxes to reveal matching signet rings. As Lee had predicted, the boys weren't overly enthusiastic . . . that is until Lee explained.

"I just wanted both of you to know how much you mean to me. While your mom will be my wife, you and your grandmother will be part of my family too. And as such, I just thought a little reminder of that fact would be appropriate. I understand that you might not want to wear the rings now . . . they're something that someone a little older would wear. For now, just keep them somewhere safe . . . I hope you'll look at them periodically to remind you that you also mean the world to me. I'm not just marrying your mom." He paused to give her hand a reassuring squeeze as he smiled at her. "I'm also making a commitment to you," he added as he looked at both boys.

Phillip and Jaime had been looking at Lee as he spoke. They turned to look at each other, then nodded. As one they walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. All three had tears in their eyes.

"Way to go, Lee," said Phillip.

"Yeah, you kind of hit a home run there," agreed Jaime.

"I'll say," added Amanda as she stood up and joined in the hug.

"I'd say it's a grand slam," exclaimed Dotty as she too came over to the group. There were now five sets of moist eyes.

"I think I need to try out my new tripod," exclaimed Jaime as he broke away from the group and began rummaging through his gifts to locate the object in question. "I think I can set it up with the delay to get a decent picture of all five of us. After all, I think this is one Christmas Eve we will want to remember for a long, long time."

Phillip and Dotty helped him set everything up while Lee and Amanda moved another chair in front of the tree. Jaime positioned everyone, set the timer on the camera, then joined the happy group for a classic shot in front of the Christmas tree.

The boys headed upstairs not long after, followed by Dotty for her nightly bubble bath.

"Well, guess it's just you and me, Mrs. Stetson," laughed Lee as he pulled Amanda tight to him on the couch.

"Hey . . . you were pretty sure of yourself there, Scarecrow. What if I had said no to your _proposal_ , hmm?" she teased.

"Then it would have been divorce court! But I know you are just as frustrated with our current situation as I am."

"Well, you certainly knew how to get the family on board. Lee, I can't believe you did all that for Mother and the boys. You realize that everything you did just makes me love you more . . . if that's even possible."

"Well, I don't think I could love you any more than I already do. And nothing is going to make me happier than declaring that love in front of our family and friends. Enough with the stupid mystery marriage; I want the world to know that I love you, Amanda Stetson!"

He captured her lips with his, confirming everything they had both said with that one kiss.

"And I love you, Lee. Now all we have to do is figure out how . . . "

" . . . to tell Billy and Francine," they said together as they both started to chuckle.

THE END?


End file.
